


Nicely

by Pink_supremacy



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_supremacy/pseuds/Pink_supremacy
Summary: You dont know if he’s just nice or he likes you.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsuro & Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 30





	Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally part of a follower event on my tumblr. If interested my tumblr is @Thirsthourdemon.

Nicely   
Including: Kuroo  
Genre: Angst with floof on the side  
Prompt: “Im scared because you’re acting so nicely and I dont know if you like me or you’re just being friendly”

Candy, flowers, walking you home and even bringing you to practice. Kuroo was everything you could ever ask for from a boyfriend. The only problem was...he wasnt your boyfriend.

Those candies were from lev’s sister, the flowers were from his mother, he walked you home because apparently your parents asked him to and practice? Wlel kenma would let you use his game and practice for once. Honestly you were always confused. You were just friends, right? 

You had convinced yourself time and time again that you were, in fact, JUST FRIENDS. You never thought— well yes you did think that kurro would be an amazing Boyfriend but due to your fear of rejection and losing a friend, you never thought of dating him. 

There was no way...you though. Of course as anyone would have seen though...You were completely stupid and blind. Whenever kuroo flirted with you...it hurt everyone to watch you say “Shouldn’t you be saying that to the girl you like?”. It physically hurt coach nekomata hear you and kuroo talking then you start telling him that his crush sounds pretty nice even though you had no idea.

You weren’t dense in reality though. You just denied that thought any attention at all. Who were you for kuroo, one of the top students, the captain of the NEKOMA high and the most amazing person ever, to like you? But he was too friendly sometimes.

No way he would like you. No. 

You find yourself thinking about that thought sometimes though. You hate to admit it but you do get curious why he was always so kind and so nice all the time. You really dont care anymore though that was until...

“Kuroo! I like you!” The young girl’s voice rings through the empty classroom. “Im sorry but Y/N-“ “You dont have to take care of her if you dont want to...” hearing that...she was right. Kuroo was being an idiot right now. Why was he rejecting her? You know how much of a hassle you were to his chances to girls but...Quickly running away again.

No body knew where you were that day. You were at home but it was weird that you didn’t say anything to anyone. The next day, kuroo left a snack on your desk with a note “From Lev”. Making a mental note to thank the russian boy, you went ahead and ate it. After that...Kuroo had given you a few flowers again. “Mom said you can grind these and make them into tea” he informs before walking back to his seat. Honestly, it was never unusual for this to happen so you just place the flowers by your seat. 

Walking towards the first year, you thanked him. “What snack?” He questioned, slightly tilting his head.

“Didn’t you ask kuroo to give me a snack earlier?” You pressed and you swore you saw a little light bulb above his head. “Y/N-san, only kuroo-san gives you snack-“ “OY LEV SHUT UP” yaku quickly interrupting him and dragging him away. Only kuroo??? But they always say they were from Lev. Suddenly blushing at the thought of the gifts being given by your close friend. Truly, you were lost.

Later that day you heard once more...another confession...same words...”Im sorry but I have YN”...

You were starting to feel a painful banging in your. Your face was hot and your legs were as fragile as glass. Like one stop and you’d just fall apart. Once the girl and kuroo left the classroom, kuroo walked towards you and offered his hand. He was sending you mixed singles. One minute he called you his best friend and the next he was rejecting girls because you were there. 

Finally identifying what the feeling was, you look at him straight in the eyes.”D-dont...touch me...” your voice was pleading, desperate and sobbing, “Kitten, I-“ “SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut up! You’re confusing!” You yelled at him with small hiccups in between and you spread out your arms but quickly clench your chest. “WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!...” starting you try to take a step though like as mentioned...you almost fall down. The raven haired boy caught you and from there you just sobbed...

“Im so scared...Im scared because you’re acting so nicely and I dont know if you like me or you’re just being friendly...I like you, you flirtatious-“ looking for words you see that unforgettable expression on him...”You stupid, flirtatious, rooster head-“

He holds you tighter. Holds you closer to him than you’ve ever been. “I like you too...I always have...”


End file.
